


01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101, or something

by OrangePatrick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Poetry, a little bit ooc, listen i just wanted to write a poem from r2's pov ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 1 will be the english version<br/>chapter 2 will be the binary (bc they're droids and i hate myself. i literally translated this poem line by line into binary.)</p><p>some swears happen bc it's r2's pov<br/>kind of cracky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love, or something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandsaremyfavorite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremyfavorite/gifts).



> listen. no one really knows what they're doing here, but if you read this then. thank u so much.

the first time i laid eyes on you  
you were bare down to the wire and there was not a layer of shame on you.  
you were a little bit blind and a little bit naive,  
but your naivety was as endearing as it was annoying  
and your eyes opened up soon enough.  
i was a storyteller,  
and you loved words.  
i was a traveler,  
and you prefered the comfort of your own home.  
adventure wasn’t your forte but you stuck with me all the way through.  
you don’t remember when things went to shit,  
but i do, and i’m glad that you don’t live with the memories that i do.  
fuck, i love you.  
or whatever that is.  
i don’t have the hands for rings and you’re a bit too obtuse,  
but in my eyes we’ll be together for life.  
you’re golden, from the inside out,  
even as i’m aging and going out of style,  
as i start to rust and decay,  
your chrome shines in a way that lets me know  
that you’re the closest star i’ll ever be near to.  
you pompous bastard,  
if feelings were real i’d try to tell them to you,  
but then you’d call me romantic and i’ve got a reputation to keep to.  
so fuck you, you ray of sunshine.  
i hate (love) you.


	2. 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the binary version. im just. im so sorry. for myself more than anyone else tbh.

01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101

01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110

01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101100

01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111

01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110

01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01110010 00101100

01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101110

01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110110 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110010 00101100

01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110

01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110

01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110100 00101100

01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101100 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 00101110

01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00001010

01101111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00001010 

01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101111 01100010 01110100 01110101 01110011 01100101 00101100

01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101110

01111001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00101100

01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01110100 01111001 01101100 01100101 00101100

01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01100001 01111001

01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111

01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00101110

01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01100100

01101001 01100110 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100

01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 11100010 10000000 10011001 01100100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01110101 01110100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00101110

01110011 01101111 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110010 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101110 01110011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110

01101001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 00101000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this pls comment lmao i cant believe. i cannot believe.  
> hooray for gay space robots, amirite?


End file.
